He Said What!
by haru-chanXXX
Summary: After the wedding reception, Finn and Kurt go home together. Things are revealed and they make out. Finn says "Beiste' on accident while trying to cool off and Kurt panics, calling Mercedes. -For Tay-Rae 3


He Said WHAT?

**For my friend Tay-Rae, who totally understands how addicting Glee can be and how awesome of an inspiration she has been 3**

The wedding was fantastic. Kurt had done an amazing job and after Finn's speech and song, Kurt's feelings for Finn unsurprisingly resurfaced. He was nervous, because whenever he had alcohol, his mouth wouldn't shut up. He always said things he didn't mean or secrets he meant to keep that were loosened by the booze. Mercedes knew this and had used it to her advantage at one point or another.

After a few glasses of champagne, Kurt realized that he had too much to drink already and his mouth was gonna shut up. He was telling Mercedes that although he liked Blaine immensely, he still had feelings for Finn. And he didn't know what to do.

Without a moment's hesitation, Mercedes had called Finn over to where Kurt and Mercedes were talking; the bar. Kurt's complexion turned ghostly when he realized what Mercedes was doing. And Mercedes used that to her advantage.

"Finn, Kurt isn't feeling very good. Can you take him home? I would, but I came with Tina and she's dancing with Mike." Mercedes asked sweetly.

"Well, I was kinda dancing with Rachel." Finn explained. He took a second to look at Kurt and changed his mind. Kurt looked horrible, but not because he was tired or sick. It was because Mercedes was a smooth talker that might just get Kurt a kiss from Finn. Finally.

"Actually, I'm sorta tired myself. You ready to go, Kurt?" Finn asked his new step brother.

Mercedes just grinned, before covering her happiness with a look of 'worry' for Kurt. She helped Finn find Kurt's jacket and lead him to the car. Kurt was in too much shock to react to anything. Finn drove them home, obviously. Mercedes stayed at the reception to explain to everyone that both boys were very tired. Not.

As soon as Finn pulled into his new driveway, Kurt's house, he was very careful with Kurt. Who had been acting ill. And Finn had fallen for it. Finn helped Kurt down into the basement room that the boy's had been sharing.

Kurt sat on his bed and removed his shoes and socks. The shoes had been ½ a size too small and majorly uncomfortable. But for fashion, pain was worth looking spectacular in Kurt's point of view.

After a few minutes of odd silence, Kurt spoke up. "Finn, you remember when I told you I was over you? Well, I think I lied. I don't think I've completely gotten over you quite yet." Kurt admitted to the gangly boy that was standing a few feet away.

Finn's eyes widened, Kurt could tell he was shocked. But instead of backing away and running from Kurt, Finn sat next to Kurt on the bed.

"Thank God." muttered the Frankenteen, Finn Hudson.

"Excuse me?" Kurt squeaked out, surprised.

"Well, after you told me that you didn't have feelings for me anymore, I started thinking. I realized my feelings for you weren't brotherly at all. They were… something else. And I immediately was devastated that you had moved on just as I realized I liked you. I tried to move on too, and I even got back together with Rachel. But… it's not the same. She's kinda annoying." Finn explained, possibly the most talking he had done at one time.

"Oh my Gucci." said Kurt. "Is this the alcohol talking?" He asked Finn in disbelief.

"Kurt, you had more to drink that I did." Finn chuckled. "So no, it's not the alcohol."

"Well, maybe it's—"

"Will you shut up so I can kiss you already?" Finn breathed out before latching his mouth onto Kurt's.

Finn gently pushed Kurt down so that both boys were laying on the bed. Finn was taking control of the situation and took top so he could make it up to Kurt for being such a prick before. Things were getting heavy and Finn, not wanting to look like a fool in front of Kurt, tried to think of the mail man that he had almost killed. But it wasn't working. He needed something else to cool down. His mind wandered to his coach, Beiste, in a lingerie store. Finn knew it was wrong, but it was cooling him off.

"Ohh, Finn." moaned Kurt against the other's lips.

Finn grinned, if he thought of the right thing, he could do this for hours. Without meaning to and without realizing it, one word slipped from Finn's mouth: Beiste.

It took Kurt a second to realize what Finn had just said, but as soon as he did, Kurt pulled back.

"Do you mind if I use the bathroom quick?" Kurt asked Finn.

"If you really have to… just hurry back." smiled Finn.

Kurt plastered a fake smile to his face, "Of course, I'll be right back." He dashed into the bathroom and took his phone out of his pants pocket. He quickly hit the speed dial for Mercedes.

"Kurt? What's up? Is something wrong?" Mercedes answered, not even saying hello.

"Nothing's wrong. Well… sort of. Finn and I were making out—" brief pause for Mercedes to quit squealing with happiness. "And he said, well he said "'Beiste'." whispered Kurt into the phone.

"He said WHAT? A HELL to the NO!" Mercedes yelled.

Kurt heard Tina on the other end, she had taken the phone from Mercedes who was 'freakin' out' according to Tina.

"Hi, Kurt! What's wrong?" she asked concerned.

"Hey, Tina. Well, um…" should he tell her? Yeah. "I was making out with someone and that person said 'Beiste' I don't know what to do." he whispered, not wanting to get caught by Finn.

"Is that someone Finn?"

Kurt replied with a hesitant yeah.

Tina chuckled, "Some of the guys used to picture Beiste in compromising positions as a way to cool off while making out. They stopped but I guess Finn must've needed something to cool off pretty badly."

"Oh, yikes. Hey, how do you know all this?" he asked Tina.

"No reason. Why don't you go confront him and keep making out? Bye, Kurt! Have fun!" she said, a little too fast before hanging up.

Kurt groaned. Then flushed the toilet so Finn would believe he had used the bathroom. He exited the bathroom to find Finn stripped down to his boxers sitting on Kurt's bed. Which made what Kurt was going to say even more awkward to say out loud.

"Finn, did you say coach Beiste's name while making out with me?"

There. He had said it. He had confronted him just like Tina said to do.

"Um… yeah. I didn't mean to, honestly. I was just trying to, you know, cool off. Sorry if it offended you or anything." Finn apologized.

"At least you admitted it." sighed Kurt.

"So…" Finn said, leaving the statement hanging in the air.

"I'm not going to sleep with you. I'm way too confused for that. But I do want to keep making out with you some more." Kurt replied, blushing.

Finn grinned, "Cool." He patted the bed for Kurt to join him and soon enough Finn was on top of Kurt making out with the only guy he had feelings for. And that's all they did, make out. Finn respected Kurt's wishes. Even if he _did_ want to go farther.

The next morning, Mercedes and Tina showed up at Kurt's house. They went downstairs to Kurt's and Finn's room and found Finn in Kurt's bed in just his boxers. Finn's arms were wrapped protectively around Kurt, who was still in his tuxedo.

Both girls thought it would be best to let the boys sleep in. Then later, they would come back and take Kurt out for lunch and make him reveal _everything_ that had happened last night. No matter what. Mercedes had come prepared, with a flask of vodka that she would _most definitely_ try to slip into Kurt's drink. Playing dirty? Maybe. Wanting all the dirty secrets? Without a doubt.

Finn. Geddit? Like Fin for Finished, but an added n at the end for humor and… never mind.

**A/N: I thought it was time to try out a little Furt and see where it gets me. Most stories I write only have Finn in for comedy, if that. But Furt is one of Tay-Rae's favorite pairings, after Klaine. So I thought it made sense :D**


End file.
